Mike Tucker
Prior to Doctor Who Work on Doctor Who Personal Life Selected Credits Doctor Who As Visual Effects Assistant * The Mysterious Planet (uncredited) * Time and the Rani (uncredited) * Delta and the Bannermen (uncredited) * Dragonfire (uncredited) * The Happiness Patrol (uncredited) * Silver Nemesis (uncredited) * The Greatest Show in the Galaxy (uncredited) * The Curse of Fenric (uncredited) * Survival (uncredited) * Ghost Light (uncredited) *Earth Aid *Ice Time *Crime of the Century *Blood and Iron *Night Thoughts *Glory School *The Hostage *Lungbarrow *Nightshade *Love and War *Transit *The Highest Science *Illegal Alien *The Enemy Within *Conquest of the Daleks *Meltdown *Damaged Goods *The Dark Dimension *The Suicide Expedition *Knight Falls *The Avatar *The House of Terror *The Prisoner of Time *Tragedy Day *Legacy *Hatred of the Daleks *Trouble in San Francisco *The Last Night *Revenge of the Master *The Zygon Dread *Blink *Blood of the Daleks *Resurrection of the Autons *The Time Ravages *Mythos *News 24/7 *The Forest of the Dead *The Return of Nimon *The Enemy of Varos *Lost Memories *The Well *Time Will Tell *Plan B *The Web of Time *The Castle that Time Forgot *Killers of the Dark *Doomwraiths *Iceberg *A Case for the Blue Box *Attack of the Mind *Wallpaper *The Man with the Hollow Head *Never Mind the Rogue *Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust *Exodus *From a Thing Done Afterward *The Plague of the Daleks *Guilty as Charged *Looking into the Eye *The Lazarus Project *Here We Go Again *The Most Questionable Decision in the Universe *Never Eat Shredded Wheat *The Room With No Doors *Who Killed Kennedy? *Terror from the Stars *Voyage of the Sontarans *The Nightmare of Time *Night of the Angels *One Thousand, Nine Hundred and Two *Eternity of the Daleks *The Sleepers of Earth *Rogue Who *Time’s Crucible *Warhead *Witch Mark As Model Unit Supervisor *No Sky in Space *Sometimes Money Does Grow on Trees *Illusions of Life *Outer-space Takes Manhattan *I’m the Doctor and You Are My Patient *Past Tense *Who’s Killing the Great Doctors of the Cosmos? *The Name’s Shakespeare, William Shakespeare *The Curse of the Tower *The Sands of Life *King of the Sontarans *Midnight Upon Us *Conundrum *The Legend of Merlin *The Societal Step *The Other *Lord President of Gallifrey *The Order of Rassilon *War of the Poplne *Forgotten in Time *The Siege *Trust is a Lie *The Enemy Uncovered *The Battle of the Strong *The Resistance *Peace in Our Time *The Oncoming Storm *In the Mouths of Men *Evolution of the Matrix *Return to Earth *Everlasting War *Auribus Teneo Lupum *The Winner’s Protector *May Fortune Favour the Bold *Behind the Looking Glass *The Sharper the Knife *Demons of the Past *The Noble Sacrifice *May The Truth Be Damned *The Confrontation of the Wicked *The Silurian Awakening *The Empty Child *Miasmia Goria *Wirrn Dawn *You Can Only Time Travel Twice *Jubilee *The Unicorn and the Wasp *The Scream *The Abbey of Felsecar *The Death of Jensen *Confess *Hot Air *Vengeance of the Nimon *Storm Warning *In Thy Image *Burning Books *Operation Salvation *Cold Star *The One Doctor *Cannon Fodder *The Whitechapel Murderer *Inquisition *The Façade *Delayed Indefinitely *The Impossible Planet *Brave New Town *The Fight for Survival *The Eternity Trap *Mad World As Writer * Illegal Alien (with Robert Perry)